Alpha kisses
by RainbowFez
Summary: Liam has a crush on his alpha but it can never be. Scott is straight as a line and loves Kirra. Right?


So i total love this pairing. I wanted to write somthing longer but I'm working on other fanfiction so this will have to do. I really hope you like it. I know I did (but i think I'm Bias) I really would love reviews so please review. Tell me if you think it needed a sequill or if you liked it. :) Thank you for reading and sorry for any spelling errors.

* * *

Liam Dunbar seemed like any normal teenager. He was an average student and an amazing player on the lacrosse field. He appeared to have a normal life with normal problems. This was not true. What people didn't see were the claws and glowing eyes. They weren't there when he lost control, taken in by the anger he was so trying to suppress. But Liam didn't think of himself as different. He was just an ordinary teen with unordinary problems. Scott always told him he was like everyone else, he wasn't a monster or a freak. Liam didn't think he could have made it this far without Scott. He'd probably of ether killed himself or someone else. Scott was his savior and his alpha.

Liam had one other secret though, one hidden from everyone but his best friend. Liam had begun to have more than friendly feelings toward his alpha. Liam had a crush for the first time in his life. He had fallen and fallen hard. He didn't know how Scott didn't know. Werewolves could smell emotions. He himself wasn't good at it but Scott was a true alpha. Liam knew his feelings were radiating from his body. It was strong enough for himself to smell it some time. Scott probably was just not mentioning it.

If Liam knew Scott, and he thought he did, the alpha wouldn't be mad at him. He wouldn't hurt him or kick him out of the pack. He had the most amazing heart. It's what had originally caught his attention. He'd never expected to fall for Scott. He was straight. He liked girls and boobs but Scott was just so amazing. Who couldn't love that brave, selfless, beautiful werewolf?

He was thinking these thought as he sat on the roof of his house. He didn't know what to do or where to turn. He couldn't ask Scott out. Scott was straight and into Kira. He didn't like the girl and he knew it was because he was jealous, insanely jealous.

"Liam" called a female voice, causing him to jump in surprise and tumble off the roof. He landed gracefully on his feet like him and Scott had been practicing. He looked over to a familiar Chinese girl dressed in her cloths that were illegally tight.

"Ummm Hi" Liam mumbled, trying to push back the less than holy thoughts.

"Scott wants to see you and he said you didn't have your phone." Liam patted his pockets and realized he'd left it in the locker room.

Liam groaned and shook his head. "Why did he call you" He asked. Kira turned a bright shade of pink.

"I was well…at his house." She said meekly.

"It's seven in the morning" Liam commented, looking up at the morning sun.

"I… stayed the night" She mumbled before turning and running off. Liam wanted to bang his head against the wall. He should have known Scott and Kira were fucking. He was so stupid sometimes. Reluctantly he began to walk down the sidewalk, heading toward his alpha's house. He didn't run or use his werewolf speed. He needed time to collect his emotions. Scott would notice that he was upset and then ask questions and how could Liam not answer him. He'd do anything for Scott and his beautiful red eyes.

He arrived just after he was able to calm himself down. He made it all the way up to the door, thinking it was odd. Scott normally opened the door as he was walking up to the house. Maybe he wasn't here. But then he heard his voice. There was another voice too but it was softer and muffled. He must be talking on the phone. Listening closely he heard Kira's voice. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to hear there lovey-dovey talk. He almost tuned out but heard Scott's heartbeat stutter out if what smelt like fear.

"But why would you say that" Scott hissed into the phone.

"I'm sorry" Kira grumbled. "You didn't tell me to lie."

"But you know that…"

"Scott stop" Kira interrupted. "You're driving yourself mad. I'm not a werewolf but I can almost smell your worry from here."

"Shut up" Scott grumbled but didn't sound angry.

"Scott just act like you did to Alison."

"Alison's dead" Scott stated grimly. "There will never be anyone like her."

"I know" Kira said apologetically. "But you have to try."

"No I might be able to lie" Scott said, hope flashing in him.

"Scott" Kira grumbled. "We talked about this. Remember last night" Liam's heart dropped.

"I know…" Scot sighed.

"If thinking of Alison doesn't help, think about Isaac." Liam could smell the blush on his alpha.

"There was nothing between me and Isaac" He hissed, making Liam's eyes go wide.

"But you wanted there to be" Kira chuckled.

"No" Scott muttered but Liam could hear the lie.

"Oh please Scott. I might not have known him but I see the way you look when you talk about him. Plus I saw those pictures."

"Shut up. You promised not to bring that up" Scott hissed. Kira laughed.

"Most guys don't keep shirtless pics of their friends on their phone." She told him.

"We were close friends and that it" Scott told her.

"Scott I know you and I know you wanted jump him and fuck till all he could scream was your name."

"No" Scott whined. By this time Liam was sweating. Scott was bi?" He never suspected it.

"I can't blame you" Kira added. "He was smoking hot" She said. "With a muscular body and curly blond hair. Oh his hair was amazing. I bet it was soft"

"It was" Scott said. Liam could smell the mix of arousal and embarrassment. "Fine I liked him" Scott growled. "But he was straight and now he's in france."

"And you have a new crush" Kira told him.

"Kira I need to go" Scott mumbled. "Liam should be here any minute."

"Ok but Scott, please at least try. You've been keeping this inside for too long."

Scott sighed and said goodbye. At that Liam knocked on the door. He was shocked. Scoot was Bi. Liam had wanted this so bad. But he liked someone. How could he be with Scott if he liked someone else? It just didn't seem fair. All he wanted was his alpha.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Scott opened the door. "Hey Scott" Liam said, flinching at how his voice squeaked.

"Hi" Scott said blushing. He might know I was listening. Liam stopped breathing for a moment. What if he'd known Liam was listening and he just wanted to let him down without saying it to his face. "Liam are you ok" Scott said suddenly. Stupid werewolves with their stupid superpowers Liam thought to himself.

"Yea I'm fine" Liam said but he could hear the desperation in his tone. You didn't need to be a werewolf to realize how sad he was.

"Come here" Scott said pulling him by the arm to the couch. "What happened?"

"Nothing" Liam said unconvincingly.

"Liam" Scott said sternly. Liam shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Liam you can talk to me about anything" Scott said.

"No" Liam said firmly, with a little too much anger. He could see the hurt in his alpha's eyes. Liam scooted away some. Then he smelt Scott's surprise followed what smelt like saddens and maybe understanding. At least he thought that was what it was. He definitely didn't smell confusion anymore.

"Liam did you hear me on the phone" Scott asked. Liam looked away. Scott groaned and stood up, walking a few feet away, his back to Liam. If he didn't know any better he could swear he smelled tears but for all he knew they could be his own. "I'm so sorry" Scott said.

"Sorry for what?" Liam asked, a little confused but mostly upset. Scott turned around.

"About you know" Scott said, gesturing from himself to Liam.

"It's fine" Liam mumbled burying his head in the back of the couch, not wanting to look at Scott. "I understand."

"What Scott" asked, confused? Liam sighed angrily. Why did he have to say it?

"You like someone else" Liam groaned. Scott stayed silent but Liam smelled more confusion on him. "I knew you couldn't like me. I thought you were with Kira but you're not. You like some other guy. It doesn't matter I knew it wouldn't work. I knew you could never feel the same way."

"Feel the same way" Scott asked. Liam wanted to his Scott. God that boy was slow. Liam turned from the pillow and faced Scott with teary eyes.

"Scott I knew you didn't like me the way I like you. And I don't care who you like. I just want you to be happy" Liam said, standing up. "Don't worry about me. Whoever you like is a lucky guy." Liam said, walking toward the door. "Don't ruin things with him because of…"

Liam was cut short when a hand grabbed his wrist and flung him around. Even with his werewolf speed Liam could reacted to the lips being shoved against his own. They were gone just as fast as they had appeared.

"I was talking about you, you idiot" Scott said, breathing heavily."

"Me" Liam squeaked.

"Of course you" Scott said pulling him in for another kiss. Liam felt his eyes close and the world around him vanish. All there was, was the soft lips pressed against his own. All he could feel was his alpha's kiss.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
